


Things we carry

by acecarrotcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Muertes implícitas, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecarrotcake/pseuds/acecarrotcake
Summary: Azumane Asahi, Coronel del Karasuno, siente que es culpable de las muertes de su ejército al intentar proteger su ciudad de la magia oscura. Mientras medita, su Guardián rompe el hilo de sus pensamientos.





	Things we carry

**A** manecía teñido de ocre y con olor a pólvora. Asahi no había descansado nada, pero aquello no le inquietaba. En aquellos momentos, dormir le parecía una frivolidad. Observó el sol nacer entre las montañas, formando unas siluetas recortadas en contraluz del último campo de batalla en el que Asahi había estado en cabeza. Aún podía ver el humo de los últimos incendios provocados por las bombas y los sacrificios de la magia oscura, reduciendo a cenizas lo que antaño había sido bosque.

A pesar de haberles parado los pies al enemigo de forma temporal, Karasuno había perdido a varios de sus hombres durante el combate, y Asahi no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Y sin embargo, él seguía allí, pudiendo respirar, pudiendo ver la luz del sol bañando aquel paisaje hermoso pero cruel. _Por desgracia, aquí sigo yo,_ pensó Asahi, _en vez de ellos._

No se colocó en posición defensiva cuando escuchó unas pisadas tras él, como le había enseñado su mentor. Podía reconocer el sonido de esos pasos incluso en una superficie enlodada, el ritmo confiado, de zancadas cortas pero rápidas y pesadas. Se recompuso todo lo que su cuerpo cansado le permitió, girándose ligeramente para poder mostrarle una sonrisa derrotada al pequeño Guardián.

—Con permiso.

Nishinoya no se molestó en hacer una pequeña reverencia antes de ponerse a la altura de su superior, mirando hacia el frente. No obstante, Asahi no se ofendió. Nunca había sido una persona educada frente a su Coronel, y no iba a empezar ahora. Asahi le miró de reojo, comprobando que se había vendado los brazos y que ya podía moverlos. Se preguntó si aún tendrían aquel color púrpura congestionado que se había formado al parar el golpe que tendría que haberle llegado a Asahi. Tragó saliva.

—Asahi —dijo Noya para llamarle la atención, y el mayor se sobresaltó. El Guardián señalaba sobre su hombro con los labios apretados en un mohín, con un gesto tan despreocupado que parecía que nunca hubiese estallado allí una guerra—. ¿Despierto a la gente para ir levantando campamento?

Asahi agachó la cabeza, el fantasma de esa tenue sonrisa aún en sus labios.

—No. Déjalos descansar un poco más.

—Como ordenes —respondió Nishinoya sin rechistar ni pedir explicaciones, lo cual tensó a Asahi. Su Guardián nunca había sido un chico obediente de primeras. Leal, sí, pero no obediente. El Coronel siguió con la vista clavada en el suelo, apretando los puños.

—¿No hay nada que quieras decir?

—¿Por qué debería decirte nada?

—Lo de ayer… fue un desastre. No podemos considerarlo una victoria con este número de bajas.

Nishinoya bufó casi de forma divertida y Asahi parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Quieres que _yo_ te eche la bronca a _ti_? Eres mi Coronel, las cosas no funcionan así.

—Nunca antes te había importado enfrentarte cara a cara conmigo.

—Es que no creo que hoy sea un buen momento para hacerlo. No hay nada que reprochar.

Asahi se atrevió a alzar la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro firme y lleno de determinación de su compañero, apretando los labios y alzando los hombros. No pudo evitar fijarse en la mecha canosa que le caía por la frente. Aquella que le apareció cuando detuvo el maleficio que iba directo hacia el corazón de Asahi. Por primera vez, pensó que iba a perder a Nishinoya para siempre. Abrumado, desvió la vista, sus latidos saltándose el ritmo habitual y resonando en sus sienes.

Nishinoya no podía estar eternamente ahí para arreglar sus estropicios, y como prueba estaba el día anterior.

—Fui un cobarde. Si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de trazar una mejor estrategia en vez de esconderme…

—Hiciste lo que debías, si te hubieses precipitado es probable que no estuviésemos aquí los que hemos sobrevivido. No podías predecir aquel ataque furtivo.

—Pero tendría que haberlo hecho.

Nishinoya dio dos pasos al frente, y Asahi se echó hacia atrás, aturdido por un segundo. El Guardián arrugaba la nariz con los ojos entrecerrados y, a pesar de que el Coronel le sacaba más de una cabeza, no conocía a ser más amenazante que él en esos momentos.

—Escúchame, Asahi, no te puedes dar por vencido ahora que estamos tan cerca de proteger a Karasuno. Si pretendes cargar con todo esto por ti solo, lo único que conseguirás serás hundirte y dejarnos a los demás atrás —cogió aire solo para echarse aún más hacia delante, obligando a Asahi a dar un paso hacia atrás—. Si tienes que culparte de todas las muertes que han provocado nuestros enemigos, entonces yo tengo que hacerlo con todas las personas que no he sido capaz de salvar. Y no creo que eso tampoco sea justo.

Asahi tragó saliva, y fue tan doloroso como si Nishinoya le hubiera apretado el cuello con las dos manos.

—Pero es nuestro deber.

—Mi deber es protegerte a ti, cosa que creo estar haciendo muy bien —dijo sonriendo con orgullo, alzando la barbilla—. El tuyo, liderarnos con la mejor ofensiva para proteger a los civiles, cosa que también estás haciendo muy bien. Y a la próxima, conseguiremos salir todo el grupo ilesos. Y si crees que no puedes, entonces yo los protegeré por ti. Deja que los dos llevemos esa carga, y te prometo que nunca más tendrás que volver a sentir un peso igual.

Nishinoya volvió a su posición inicial, por lo cual Asahi pudo volver a erguirse. Un dolor punzante en la garganta le impedía responder a aquello con propiedad. El pequeño se dio un golpe sordo en el pecho, sonriendo ampliamente con las cejas alzadas.

—¡Porque yo, Nishinoya Yuu, Dios protector del Karasuno, estoy cubriéndote las espaldas!

Hubo un silencio pesado entre los dos mientras Nishinoya sostenía aquella sonrisa ufana antes de que Asahi no pudiera contener más la risa, primero con un bufido, y luego echándose hacia delante con las manos en las rodillas. Vio cómo su Guardián, no, _su amigo_ , daba una patada al suelo, enfurruñado.

—¡Oye, que iba muy en serio!

Asahi volvió a incorporarse y se secó una lágrima que amenazaba con preceder a muchas más, en parte por la risa, en parte por sus nervios a flor de piel, y sonrió de verdad por primera vez en semanas.


End file.
